Picture Perfect
by rough-water
Summary: "'These? Of course, it's just keeping memories,' he explained, clicking on one of his favorites." Future Peddie. One shot.


**Picture Perfect**

"Who are ya texting?" Joy asked cheerfully as she plopped down next to Patricia on the couch, regardless of the fact that she already knew who her friend was texting. Heck, everyone in the lounge during that free period could tell who she was texting, by the way her lips curled up into a smile every time her phone buzzed.

"Eddie," Patricia said plainly, eyes still glued to the screen as her fingers tapped away.

"I see," Joy nodded, trying to tuck her smile away as well. "How was his trip to America?"

"Good," Patricia muttered, looking up to Joy as soon as she pressed send.

Eddie had been back home for Winter Break, and his wacky flight schedule made him fly back the first day back to school.

"Finish the history assignment?" Patricia asked, trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Yep!" Joy smiled. "I'm surprised I was able to though while Willow was busy fixing the 'bad vibes' in our room," she added causing both girls to laugh. It was soon cut off by another phone buzz though, and Patricia reached for her phone.

However, Joy got to it first. "A picture is worth a thousand words," she smirked, pulling up the camera on Patricia's phone. She moved her head closer to Patricia's, so they were both on the screen, and made a 'kissing face' towards the camera.

Patricia wrinkled her eyebrows. "What are you doing?"

"Oh just do it!" She commanded, and Patricia obliged, but she didn't agree to Joy sending it with the message: **Miss you xx**

"Joy!"

"What?! You _do_ miss him don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I'm not gonna tell him that..." Patricia muttered, snatching her phone back.

"Sometimes, it's a wonder you two are still together," Joy thought aloud as she stood to catch up with Mara in the hallway.

Patricia was about to go chase after her, giving her more grief about sending that message, but Eddie's response made her change her mind.

**Lookin' good Yacker! Miss you too**

* * *

"Smile!" Eddie and KT chorused from behind Eddie's phone, earning an eye roll from Patricia and a chuckle from Fabian.

"No way, I look like a grandma!" She protested, making the rest of her friends laugh. Mr. Sweet, as the science teacher, decided it would be a good idea to go for a nature walk around campus, only for it to start raining half way through. Being the caring headmaster that he is, he required all the students to wear rain caps, Patricia receiving the only bright pink one.

"It's just a rain cap! Better than getting your hair wet," KT pointed out.

"Plus it's funny! You look fine Yacker just smile for the picture!" Eddie laughed.

Patricia scoffed, "It's not like you're gonna forget how ridiculous I look! It doesn't need to be documented on your phone!"

"If you don't smile, there's going to be a photo of you glaring at me all over my dorm room wall," Eddie provoked, with a smirk. He knew he had her this time.

With graduation right around the corner, university was a hot topic around school. Patricia was obviously staying in England, and after some thinking, Eddie decided he was too. He figured since he missed out on spending time with his dad for most of his life, it wouldn't be such a bad idea to catch up on things now. Plus, with Patricia only a few hours away, he was hoping they could keep their relationship going.

"Ugh, _fine_," Patricia grumbled, giving in. She forced a smile while still giving a look that said "I'm gonna kill you!" just as Fabian snuck in with a silly face as well.

"Perfect," Eddie smiled, despite Patricia's eyeroll, and saved the picture right next to their ones from America almost a year ago.

* * *

"Is it really necessary to have all of those?" Patricia asked, handing Eddie a beer while settling down next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, but don't tell Josh we took some," Eddie warned before taking a swig. His roommate, was a total jerk, but luckily kept their mini fridge stocked with everything a college/university kid needs.

"I meant the pictures," she clarified, pointing to his computer album of various pictures of them together.

"These? Of course, it's just keeping memories," he explained, clicking on one of his favorites. "See, this was us when you first arrived in America that summer, and my mom _insisted_ on taking a picture while we waited for your bag." He clicked on another, "And this was when we went to that party," Eddie said, stopping to laugh.

Patricia groaned. "That was _terrible_ Eddie! I hate you for making me go!"

"I know I know," he laughed, "I was young and dumb."

"You're _still_ young and dumb," Patricia pointed out.

"Well I must be doing something right," he smirked, tossing his arm over her shoulder. "Ooh! This was when we had the fireworks celebration at the school..."

* * *

"Hey Eddie?" Patricia called after emerging from the shower. She left her hair dryer the suitcase. "Eddie?!"  
She called again, only to hear echoes bouncing off the hotel room walls.

They had decided to take a long weekend sightseeing trip in London, Eddie's idea of course, and they just now got around to it, a few years after graduating college. She was honestly pleasantly surprised they'd made it this far, despite all the times they'd fought and broke up, only to get back together a few days later.

She exited the bathroom after getting dressed, to see Eddie sitting in the chair with his headphones on, face looking at the computer screen, but he wasn't really focused on whatever was on there. Instead it looked like he had been... crying? Yes, she could seen tears in his eyes and a few stains from where they slid down his cheeks.

She slowly made her way over to him, and once he noticed, he wiped his cheeks and removed his headphones.

"Hey," he forced out, faking a smile.

"Eddie, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine..." He looked up to see her giving him her usual look of disbelief. "Ok, _fine_, I, uh, just got off the phone with the doctor in Liverpool. They diagnosed my dad with Alzheimer's..."

Patricia's face softened, and she moved his laptop to the bed so she could take it's spot. "Eddie... It's going to be okay." She said, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying her best to be supportive. "We can visit him all the time, hell, we could even visit him right now! Let's-"

"That's not all. Remember when I went to visit my mom for winter break senior year of high school?" He asked, waiting for the nod from her to continue.

"Well, my mom told me then to be prepared, because she knew he would be diagnosed with it soon... and she also told me that it runs in the family... and that I'll probably have it too when I'm around his age."

Patricia sat there for a moment, taking it all in. She knew it was hard for him to tell her all this, but still had one question on her mind. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"_Beacuse..._ who would want to be with someone who's just going to forget about them? I mean what if we started a _family_? I wouldn't want to forget that- I- I don't want to forget you," He furiously rambled, before he started laughing bitterly, "I was even going to _propose_ to you tonight, but look how that turned out, you probably wouldn't have even wanted to-"

Patricia cut off his nonsense by softly pressing her lips on his, running one hand through his hair, using the other to wipe a single tear from his cheek. It honestly broke her heart, to see him like this, but it all made sense now, the constant taking of pictures at nearly every place they went. It was his way of making sure he wouldn't forget her, forget _them._

"Eddie, it's not even a guarantee that you'll have it. We'll just... worry about that problem when it comes, yeah? And we'll go see your dad first thing in the morning. You can do this..."

Eddie nodded, calming down, and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry for putting this all on you..."

"Don't worry about it," she reassured him,resting her head on his shoulder, "And _yes_."

He gave her a blank stare.

"_Yes,_ I'll marry you doofus."

* * *

They were able to squeeze in some sightseeing that night, and act like the stereotypical tourists they usually make fun of, before going to see Mr. Sweet the next morning. Patricia made sure she didn't complain when Eddie asked her to take a picture, and even made sure to take some herself. And they did get married shortly after, so Eric was able to remember as much as he could. Eddie spent a lot of time with him, showing him pictures daily, of their times and of his own 3 children, to help his memory at its best ability, until his time came. And when Eddie's time came, to take on the family challenge, Patricia was there to sit by him every night, going through all the memories he made sure they kept.

Yes, it was difficult, more difficult then saving the world for sure, but despite the frustration, she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

* * *

**Hello! Long time, no see, eh? If you don't know already, I'm now on tumblr (yackermiller), and I've posted a photo-set to go with this! I can't promise any more writing soon, but there may be some more one-shots in the future, who knows! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
